Currently, as one of safety systems for an occupant in a vehicle, an alarm system in which wearing of a seatbelt is detected when the occupant gets in the vehicle, and in which an alarm is issued in a case where the seatbelt is not worn, is put to practical use. In such an alarm system, seating of the occupant is detected, and the alarm is issued in a case where the seatbelt is not worn when the occupant is seated. For this detection of the seating of the occupant, a seating sensor arranged at a cushion pad under a surface cover at a seating part of a seat and detecting a load by the seating of the occupant is used in some cases.
Patent Literature 1 described below describes such a seating sensor. The seating sensor described in Patent Literature 1 includes a pair of sensor portions having a plurality of on/off-type pressure-sensitive sensors and a wire connected to the respective pressure-sensitive sensors and a connector portion having a connector and a wire extending between the sensor portions constituting a pair, connected at one end to the pair of sensor portions, and connected at the other end to the connector. The pair of sensor portions and the connector portion are formed on a film-like base table and are integrated.